The Resistance
by MorderVonExitus
Summary: “Avada Kedavra” The two words that have changed the world, brought war to an end and ended lives, were muttered. The flash of greenish light flew through the air striking a mark. The same mark that was etched on the flesh of one some 18 years ago.
1. Prologue

This is the start to my story "The Resistance"

"Without war there shall be no peace" Where there is evil, there is good, but what is the difference? Goals, corruption and power, they are what defy us.

"Avada Kedavra" The two words that have changed the world, brought war to an end and ended lives, were muttered. The flash of greenish light erupted, it was as if time itself had halted, it flew past the war torn dirt striking a mark. The same mark that was etched on the flesh of one some 20 years ago. Fate is a bitter epiphany, the realization that whatever you do, it will always have consequences…

"Fate, you can never avoid it, while it makes us who we are, it will always stab you in the back"

Author's notes: This is just a prologue setting up the plot; the chapters will be a lot longer. I've been mapping out this story for a long time so hopefully I won't have much writer's block. -Morder

Press the little review button bellow, you know want to! Well probably not but that's beside the point!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, but if I did…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had returned to Privet Drive from Hogwarts after the death of Dumbledore. As much as Harry hated it, he had to fulfill Dumbledore's wish and keep the wards intact. It had been a rather eventful arrival, _"What the bloody hell are doing here?" _After explaining about the recent events, leaving out as much as possible, Vernon Dursley agreed to let Harry stay.

Laying on his cramped bed Harry mind was racing, _"Severus please" _What did this mean? Was it a set up? Had it been planned? After coming to no conclusion Harry's mind drifted to his break up with Ginny, the order, Horcruxes and life in general. He was just getting ready to pull open a Defense book given to him by Remus Lupin when an Owl he had never seen before tapped the window. The owl had an air off gloom to him, after flying up to drink some of Hedwig's water, which she did not approve off, he flew straight out the window. Opening the letter Harry read:

Harry,

There's been death eater raid, it was on the outskirts of London targeting a remote ministry building, luckily it was during the evening when most people had gone home but something happened, when the order went to help they were overrun, must off us managed to apparate back but Kingsley Shacklebolt never apparated back…

_It was a normal day for security guard Paul Gregori; he was sitting in his desk wondering when he'd be able to go home to his wife and kids. As he was flipping through the latest edition of the daily prophet he heard a huge blast near the front door, running over to investigate the door blew open revealing a score of Death Eaters. Gregori was knocked back from the second blast, getting up and wiping the grime for his eyes supporting a sore arm he muttered "Jesus bloody Christ" before a series of curses came his way. A severing curse ripped apart his shoulder and neck before a burning curse singed his legs behind, coughing up blood and moaning in pain he tried to get up only to be stopped by a foot. "Trying to get away are we now? Let's see what you think of this" "Crucio" Gregori emitted a scream of pain, which came out as a muffled gurgling noise. "Come now Adele, we must get moving" Amycus said before crunching the mangled security guards face with his boot. _

_A ministry worker entered from a door to the side, noticing the Death eaters, he managed to call for help before he was struck dead. _

_A man worker in a office a floor above heard the cry for help he then apparated to the Ministry of magic headquarters, he quickly ran to an Auror on his way home, after briefing the situation the Auror sprinted to Auror head quarters, this Auror also happened to be Kingsley heading for Grimmauld Place._

_Using great coordination, the Death Eaters managed to take over the whole building in a matter of minutes without any casualties. Any workers that were found were quickly executed. "Were are the bloody documents" screamed Amycus, "How am I supposed to now" a Death Eater replied" "shit, the dark lord will have my head if I can't find them" muttered Amycus. At that moment a series of popping noised indicated that Aurors had arrived, the 8 Death Eaters guarding the main entrance quickly ended the life of 3 Aurors the second the apparated. _

_Spells were flying everywhere the Aurors were quickly backed up Members of the Order arriving, the Death Eaters, taken by surprise were quickly pushed all the way back to the second floor. Amycus screaming order's sent a blasting curse at the floor creating a huge crater, all the remaining Death Eaters from the second and third floors quickly jumped down. They landed at the entrance behind the Aurors and Order members. _

_The ministry and order were stuck in the middle of crossfire, while they outnumbered the Death Eaters; the Death Eaters had the advantage. "shit, we need to get out of here, there over running us" Remus Lupin, a member of the order said while quickly ran up to an Auror in front of him, "common, we have to get moving" Remus said before apparating back to Grimmauld Place only to realize he was holding half the Aurors body, he had been severed right before they apparated. _

_Rubble was flying everywhere, and it was ended Auror Vance's life, a piece struck his leg causing him to slip falling right into the path of a severing curse, it split his stomach open, his stomach acid drenched his would causing him to scream his pain before another Auror killed him putting him out of his misery._

_Admitting defeat most the Aurors and Order members still alive apparated away. The Death Eaters went over to the bodies of the Aurors. Amycus quickly took charge yelling at Adele and 4 other to find the documents while he and the 3 other remaining scoured the dead bodies. Finding a man alive with is legs trapped under some rubble he muttered "feel the pain of the Dark Lord" before severing off his arms and letting him bleed to death._

_After finding the ministry documents the Dark Lord had requested the Death Eaters apparated away after they had sent up the Dark Mark._

_Back at Grimmauld Place everything was in chaos, 3 of the 6 order members at the scene had not returned and the others were being treated for small injures. _

_Out of the 24 Aurors that arrived at the scene, only 7 of them returned dealing a huge blow to the ministry_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing the letter Harry laid there in silence, he didn't really know Kingsley that well but he knew it must have been an impact to the Order, his mind then trailed to how it could have been Remus or any other of the Order members. His thoughts were interrupted by Vernon yelling "Boy, get down here now" Harry slowly went down stairs to the kitchen were Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were all gathered round the table. "We'll be having visitors for dinner so you'll be staying in your room the whole night." Harry thinking that he might was well send some letters to Ron and Hermione muttered a half hearted "ok", "and they'll be no noise, no nothing, got that?" "Yes uncle Vernon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: So what do you think? I decided to start the story off with an action scene instead of a scene based on what Harry was doing because I wanted to show how the story will be based on fighting. –Morder


End file.
